Easter Time
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: It's Easter and Shikamaru was aske to help. What does he have to do? Read and find out. R&R One Shot


Easter Time

Easter Time

It was that time of year again, Easter had came around again. Shikamaru was asked to help in hiding the eggs for the Academy Students to find for tomorrow. Knowing Shikamaru, he really didn't want to. But he was Chuunin and he had to do simple task as well as difficult ones. Shikamaru had gone to the Academy as he helped Iruka and the other Chuunin in hiding the eggs. Shikamaru gave a sigh as he put another egg in a hiding place.

"Mendokusai na..." Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked a bit and hid an egg under some leafs.

"Iruka-san how many more eggs do we have to hid?" Shikamaru asked as he got up. Iruka looked up at him.

"Well we have about two more boxes to finish after that then we're done for the day." Iruka replied. Shikamaru sweat dropped. They had two more boxes to go and they only hid about sixty or so eggs already. But he remembered when he was an Academy Student that there were many students.

"Okay." Shikamaru said as he grabbed some more eggs from the box and hid them. He went inside the Academy as he hid them in classrooms and closet. When he finished it was in the afternoon as all the Chuunin gathered up in front of the Academy.

"Otsukare sama. We're ready for the Easter egg hunt for tomorrow I would like you guys to be here around eight thirty and help out in getting the Academy Students in line and pass out baskets." Iruka said as the Chuunin's nodded there head.

"You may leave now." Iruka said as the Chuunin's walked off as they talked to each other. Shikamaru was about to leave when Iruka grabbed his shoulder.

"Shikamaru if your going to walk around town make sure you don't give away where you hid the eggs." Iruka said. Shikamaru looked at him and nodded his head.

"Hai I'll be careful not to give away the hiding spots." Shikamaru replied as Iruka smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Iruka said as Shikamaru nodded his head as he walked off towards his favorite spot. When he did Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi saw him walk way from the school as Konohamaru had a grin on his face.

"I have a plan kore. Let's follow Shikamaru no nichan and see if we can get him to spill where the eggs are kore." Konohamaru said.

"I think it's a good idea Konohamaru-chan." Moegi said.

"Sansei." Udon said as he raised his right hand.

"Let follow him before we lose track kore." Konohamaru said as the two nodded their heads as they followed Shikamaru. Shikamaru had walked down the street as he gave a small yawn as he covered his mouth. He went into a building as he went to the roof of the building as he went to the beach as he sat down before he had a chance to look up at the sky he heard a voice.

"Shikamaru no nichan!!" A female voice said as Shikamaru looked over to the voice as he made a face as sweat ran down his face.

"Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru what are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked trying to keep cool. Konohamaru had a mischievous smile on his face as did Moegi and Udon.

"Ne Shikamaru no nichan you know where the eggs are hidden for tomorrow right kore?" Konohamaru asked. Shikamaru sweat dropped he needed to think of something quick. He slowly shook his head.

"Sorry Konohamaru I don't know where the eggs are hidden I had to get something from one of the classroom so that's why I was at the Academy." Shikamaru replied. Konohamaru frowned a bit.

"Come on you know where the eggs are kore." Konohamaru said as he gave Shikamaru the puppy eyes. Moegi and Udon had done the same thing as Konohamaru. Shikamaru looked at them as he had remembered what Iruka had told him as he shook his head.

"Sorry Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon but I don't know where the eggs are." Shikamaru said

"Mendokusai..." Shikamaru thought to himself. The three looked at Shikamaru sadly.

"Okay... I guess we'll go now." Moegi said as the three sadly walked away. Shikamaru gave a sigh when they left. At least he managed to keep where the eggs are safe until tomorrow. As he put his hands behind his head as he laid down and looked up as he watched the clouds drift by slowly. Shikamaru slowly closed his eyes as he listened to the sound around him. He let out another yawn. He was about to sleep when someone said something to him.

"Shikamaru there you are." A male voice said. Shikamaru opened his eyes as he sat up and looked over to the figure.

"Asuma-sensei what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked Asuma puffed a smoke out of his mouth.

"I've heard that you where helping out for the Easter egg hunt for tomorrow so I wanted to know how it went." Asuma said as he walked over towards the bench and sat down.

"...It went okay I guess... Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi tried to get me to tell them about where the eggs are." Shikamaru replied as Shikamaru yawned again. Asuma laughed a bit.

"Looks like you had a busy day you should get some rest though. You have a long day tomorrow." Asuma said. Shikamaru sweat drop at what Asuma said. He was going to have a long and boring day. Shikamaru slightly nodded his head.

"Yeah... I'll get in some rest." Shikamaru replied. Asuma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck because your going to need it." Asuma said with a grin Shikamaru looked up at him and sweat dropped again as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I need all the luck I can get." Shikamaru replied.

"Well I'll see you later." Asuma said as he got up. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Hai." Shikamaru replied as he watched Asuma leave. Shikamaru gave a small sigh as he got up from the bench and went home. Once he got home it was around seven as he ate his dinner and took a bath and went to sleep.

Morning of the Next day.

Shikamaru got up and changed out of his pajamas as he went to the kitchen and ate his breakfast as he looked up at the clock. He had about an hour before he needed to get to the Academy.

"Shikamaru make sure you don't forget anything before you leave." Yoshino said as Shikamaru gave a small sigh.

"Hai." Shikamaru said. He didn't really want to be hassled with things this early in the morning. He finished eating as he headed towards the Academy. Once he got there, he saw Iruka panicking as he walked back and forth.

"Iruka-san what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. Iruka looked up at Shikamaru and smiled.

"Shikamaru I have a favor to ask you." Iruka said. Shikamaru had a bad feeling in what the favor is.

"What do you want me to do?" Shikamaru asked. Iruka held out a costume to Shikamaru as Shikamaru looked at it.

"I want you to wear this rabbit suit." Iruka said. Shikamaru sweat dropped as he looked at the rabbit suit. It was white and it had a head part to go with it.

"Can't you find someone else to wear it?" Shikamaru asked. Iruka shook his head.

"I couldn't find anyone that'll fit in it except for you." Iruka replied. Shikamaru looked at the suit as he gave a sigh.

"I guess I'll do it..." Shikamaru said as he took the suit.

"When do you want me to get into this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Before the students come." Iruka replied. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Okay well I guess I'll change right now." Shikamaru said as Iruka nodded his head.

"Okay." Iruka replied as Shikamaru quickly went inside as he went to the bathroom to changed.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru thought to himself. He went into the bathroom as he changed into the rabbit suit thinking how he got into this mess. He got the suit on as he put the rabbit head on, as he gave a sigh. He then went out of the bathroom and went to the front gate. When he got there, it was full of students as they saw the rabbit they ran towards it but before they could reach it, the other Chuunin stopped them.

"Now now get back into your lines you'll have time later." Chuunin 1 said as the students whined as they went back into their lines. Shikamaru sweat dropped he wondered how long he's going to stay in this suit. The Chuunin past out the baskets as Iruka explained the rules as the students started their search. Iruka came up to Shikamaru.

"Once their done searching for the egg we'll have a photo shot and I would like you to take pictures." Iruka said in a low whisper. Shikamaru looked over to Iruka and nodded his head. The students continued to look for the eggs it took about two hours to be completely finished. Shikamaru was at the photo booth as he waited there.

"Okay now we're going to have a photo shot with the Easter rabbit. Please get into a single file line and wait for your turn." Iruka said as the kids ran and yelled pushing and shoving each other as they got into line. The other Chuunin made sure that they stayed in line. Shikamaru gave a sigh as they started take the pictures. Student after student Shikamaru had taken pictures with every student the ones that were left was Konohamaru. Konohamaru made his way to the rabbit as he looked up at the rabbit.

"Okay look at the camera and smile." Iruka said. Konohamaru looked at the camera and smiled at the picture was taken. Konohamaru looked up at the rabbit.

"..." Konohamaru said as Shikamaru looked down at Konohamaru, wondered that Konohamaru knew who was in the suit.

"Konohamaru hurry up and go where the others are." Iruka said as Konohamaru quickly went to the others. Iruka went to Shikamaru.

"Otsukare sama Shikamaru." Iruka said as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Everything is pretty much done you can change out of the suit now." Iruka said as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Okay." Shikamaru replied as he went back into the Academy and changed out of his suit when he came out Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were waiting as they had a smile on their faces.

"... What?" Shikamaru asked sweat running down his face.

"I knew it kore." Konohamaru said. Shikamaru sweat drop.

"What do you mean you knew?" Shikamaru asked.

"None of the other Chuunin could fit in that but you." Udon said.

"Oh no your not going to tell anyone are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"That depends kore." Konohamaru replied.

"I'll do whatever you want." Shikamaru said. Konohamaru gave an evil grin as Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Whatever I want you'll play with us for a week then kore." Konohamaru said. Shikamaru was about to say no but he slowly nodded his head.

"Fine…" Shikamaru said as Konohamaru and the other cheered.

"What did I get myself into...?" Shikamaru though to himself.


End file.
